


Kiss me tenderly, Sir.

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov gets very excited by hearing the Captain and Spock getting it on so Sulu decides to take care of the young Ensign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me tenderly, Sir.

_A Chulu fanfic by @PoshSpock and @Chekovyoucutie_

_((Setting: Commander Spock has just expressed his feelings towards Captain Kirk and Kirk said that he felt the same. Since then, as informed by Helm Officer Sulu, they spent the rest of the night in Kirk’s bedroom. I think it goes to say that it doesn’t need an explanation of what happened there…_

_Ensign Chekov seemed a little trauma stuck by the noises he heard coming out of the Captain’s room when in actuality, he was quite aroused. And so Sulu decided to take him back to his own room and treat his needs….))_

Sulu’s heartbeat was beginning to quicken as he watched a blushing Pavel writhe on the bed. He needed to touch the boy, to feel him. With a sudden sense of impulse, Sulu put his lips on top of Pavel’s slightly parted ones and he had to suppress a moan at how good it felt. His lips were so soft and warm.

“S-Sulu,” Chekov whimpered quietly as he kissed him back needily. bHe had no idea what was going on but he liked it. The sensation of the kiss along with witnessing Spock and Kirk’s intercourse earlier was enough to make the Ensign very hard. He moaned loudly as Sulu tangled his fingers in his light curls. Oh, it felt so good.

Hikaru licked the sweet lips rubbing against his, releasing a soft moan. He didn't realise how much he actually wanted this. All of the years aboard this ship, he thought, I have never wanted anyone else more than Pavel.

Chekov moaned as he pushed up into the kiss. He never realised how much he liked Sulu until now.

"Pavel..." Sulu sighed and pushed his whole body against Pavel’s. He wanted to feel him everywhere.... The kiss wasn't enough. The fire building up inside of his abdomen was taking over, spreading pleasure through his limbs as his crotch rubbed over Pavel’s, their hips rocking into each other.

"Sulu," he panted, locking eyes with the other man. "Please... Take me". He had never done this before with anyone. This was his first kiss at 17 and he was pretty sure he would be losing his innocent virginity tonight as well. But, he couldn’t see any problem with that. The legal age was 16, right?

Sulu had to take a moment to catch his breath from the kiss "I... didn't know you were this…. aroused just because of Spock and Kirk,” He paused, “having sex".  He couldn't resist letting his hands slide over Pavel’s beautiful face, his lips, his eyes, down to his cheeks and neck.

Pavel sucked in his breath sharply at the sight before him. Hikaru was beautiful. “It’s not just that…it’s you…” Pavel whimpered as he did this to him and it just increased the hardening in his pants.

"... Me?" He managed to let his hoarse voice sound surprised "I didn't know you..." He didn't care now either. He bent down to kiss Pavel again, long, very intense, putting every single thought of how good this felt, into the kiss.

"Yes sir. I like you... a lot," Pavel looked up at him, eyes full with lust. Chekov's breath was literally taken away. He was kissing the man of his dreams and he could feel every emotion Sulu was feeling.

"Oh god, don't call me sir in a situation like this.... do you wanna kill me? It's tight enough down there already..." He chuckled softly but the look he gave Pavel was intense, the lustful look in his eyes only making the laugh sharper.

"Please, sir," Pavel teased with a grin "please, pleasure me, sir"

"Pavel...I can't do this... any longer..." Sulu sighed between their longing kisses, thrusting his aching crotch against Pavel’s side. "Please!”

Pavel started undressing and started sucking on Sulu's neck.

 “Take me, sir. Pleasure me, make me scream".

"You..." Sulu growled and bit Pavel’s lower lip, lightly chewing on it Sulu stared at Pavel’s revealed, naked chest and was about to litter it with light kisses when he noticed the boy sucking on his neck, leaving him nothing than to moan out loud and throw his head backwards so that Pavel would have more room to proceed with his doings....

Pavel whined and started tugging Sulu's shirt off. He then sucked on his collarbone before moving his hands down to Sulu's waist.

Sulu followed Pave’s plea and got out of his Starfleet shirt as fast as he could with his shaking hands. Again a moan escaped Sulu’s mouth, this time unintentionally "How d'you know where I like it the most...?" he sighed, enjoying the goose bumps all over his body.

"I guessed," Chekov giggled, kissing Sulu's waist tenderly. “I have feelings for you, sir” He slurred in his Russian accent.

That was it. Chekov’s mouth kissing his waist unbearably near his pulsating cock took away the last bit of his mental control. He pushed his tights towards Pavel’s voice, grabbed his head and ran his hands through the short hair, down his neck and spine and up again, directing him towards his crotch, longing for Pavel’s lips or hands to touch his manhood.

Pavel gulped at the sight before him. Sulu was so desperate. He started tugging his partner's pants off slowly, making Sulu moan as he took him whole into his mouth. Chekov felt like he was choking. He'd never done this before. Panic rushed through him like a surge of electricity.

"Oh lord..." Sulu managed to moan with gritted teeth. He couldn't compare this sensation with anything he ever experienced. His grip on Pavel’s head loosened, he couldn't find any strength left in his body as the pleasure increased with every time the boy stroked his cock with his tongue.

Pavel hummed contentedly as he began to feel more comfortable, around Sulu's cock, sending shivers through the vulnerable man's body. He needed to think of his own growing erection. It was starting to ache as he listened to Sulu’s moans.

"Pavel.. St-Stop.... Wait!" It was hard to think straight but Sulu had to make Pavel stop or he would come immediately. He pulled Pavel’s face away from his cock, looking into the Russians eyes. Such beautiful eyes.. So innocent... He bent down to kiss him, slowly but needing. He stroked the boy’s hot cheeks, his neck and his bare, heaving chest down to the waistband of his trousers.

"Sulu...Sir, just make love to me, please" Chekov whined as he grabbed Sulu's hand and rubbed it over his aching crotch. He rocked his hips into Sulu's hand and tipped his head back and let out a loud moan.

Sulu was surprised but only for a second. He kneaded Chekov’s crotch a bit before he pulled the boys trousers and pants down now finally touching the hard, immense cock. He didn't imagine it to be... that big. Although he knew Russians were to be lucky with that. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, lightly touching the wet top.

Chekov panted lightly as Sulu massaged his length. He would normally be so embarrassed in his current situation but with Sulu, he was completely calm.

While stroking the hard, already leaking cock, Sulu searched for Pavel’s eyes, locking their gazes. He could see how much the boy wanted this, how much pleasure it gave him... He kissed him again, this time more tenderly, more careful.

Chekov gasped and ran his hands through Sulu’s dark Asian hair. “This..is my first time..and I’m glad it’s with you…” he whimpered nervously, averting his partner’s lustful gaze.

"Look at me" Sulu whispered into Chekov’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses from his earlobe back to his mouth. "You don't have to be afraid. I will be as careful as you want me to be" he said tenderly. He wanted to comfort the boy. If it really was his first time (Sulu was sure it didn't just refer to /gay/ sex), he wanted it to be a perfect first time.

Chekov shivered as he felt the kisses Sulu was giving him. He obeyed and looked up into his crush’s eyes. Sulu’s eyes were dark swirls of chocolate and Chekov just wanted to eat them up they were so delicious. “S-Sulu,” He pulled the other boy into a hug, he was suddenly quite scared. “Is this your first time?” he asked timidly.

"With a man? Yes... But I think after we've witnessed our Captain and Spock doing it contentedly, we will manage..." He smiled at the worried look Pavel gave him and kissed him again. He cupped the boy’s face into his hands, looking at him encouragingly and giving him one last kiss before he moved his hands down towards Pavel’s tights. "Do you... uhm…have anything like.. a condom? Or lube...?" Sulu asked, suddenly alarmed before he realised that this was actually his own room.-Did he even have condoms or lube?

"umm... No sir. I..me being a virgin. I didn't expect to ever..." Chekov stuttered quietly with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"me being a virgin" said in this cute, innocent voice of Pavel’s caused Sulu to grin. So adorable... He reached over for the little night-table standing beside his bed and rummaged around in it till he actually found a condom. But no lube. Sulu frowned. This was going to hurt his baby butterfly.  He would have to think of something. He tried to put on the condom first although it was quite difficult with his hands shaking nervously and Pavel’s eyes following every of his actions.

"We don't have to do this..." The little Ensign said as he watched Sulu's difficulty. He pressed a chaste kiss to the lieutenant’s sweet lips. The truth was that he was incredibly nervous for this. It was his first time and he had never even thought it would be with Sulu. The rising panic was getting bigger and bigger and the lump in his throat was getting harder to swallow as Sulu fought to tug the condom on.

Sulu pressed his hard cock against Pavel’s, groaning at the feeling it gave him. He couldn't take it any longer. “Do you think so, because I don’t think so.”

Pavel now regretted saying that it could wait. It really couldn't. He wanted him now. "Do it without lube, sir." Chekov gulped. He was still nervous but god…he needed release.

Sulu finally managed to put the condom on and leaned over Pavel using one hand to place his cock in front of Pavel’s entry. “This is going to hurt, baby,” Sulu said sadly before starting to slowly grind his hips into the boy’s rear.

The young ensign shivered with fear as he gulped down the lump that had risen in his throat. He was scared. Very scared.

Sulu noticed how scared Pavel was. He grabbed his left hand and kissed it tenderly, intertwining their fingers. While doing that, he pushed himself into the young boy. Slowly, very carefully, not wanting Pavel to startle or get hurt.

“Su-Sulu! Ah! Ugh…Sulu” Chekov moaned through gritted teeth as the tears trickled down his face.  Even though he knew Sulu didn't mean to, he was tearing him apart, ripping his insides. Chekov started crying. He was so sensitive.

Sulu closed his eyes, moaning at the sensation it gave him to be inside Pavel... It felt so tight. When he opened his eyes again to look at the boy he found tears running down his beautiful face, contorted with pain. He backed off immediately. "I can't do this if it's making you cry... I'm sorry, I didn't know it hurt so much." he said, his voice sounding vulnerable.

Chekov felt so guilty for making Sulu sad and ruining the moment. "I’m so sorry.. Sulu.. It’s just that I..I love you!" Chekov pulled the man's lips to his, locking their lips together tightly. Chekov stroked Sulu's cheek before gasping into the kiss, emitting a sound he'd never made before.

Sulu was extremely surprised by the sudden kiss, even more by the words Pavel just said "You... What?" He loved him...?

Chekov paused the kiss, still touching Sulu. He looked away shyly. "I.. I love you, Sulu".

“You.... do mean? You're not just saying that because of... I don't know, anything?" He cupped his hand around Pavel’s face and turned it so that the boy had to look at him. He wanted to see his beautiful eyes admitting it.

"I do. I love you, Hikaru Sulu," Chekov blushed as the man pulled his gaze towards his own. He was so in love with Sulu.

Sulu couldn't think of anything to say so he just kissed this unbelievably cute boy.

Chekov smiled happily like a dork into the kiss. There was nowhere he'd rather be right now than in Hikaru's arms. But then a thought struck him. "Sulu... You’re not even gay...are you?" Chekov felt a stab of pain as he realised he would say no.

"No... But does it matter, as long as I have you?" He wanted to put the feelings he never realised into words.. But how?

Chekov frowned and pulled away. "Won't you leave me for a woman?" Chekov's eyes filled up again before clinging onto the bed-sheets as he cried.

“Why would I have to...? You are... beautiful in all ways and you are more important to me than any woman could be," He caressed Pavel’s cheek. "Please don't cry... it hurts to see you like that."

"You can do much better than me," he breathed through gasps of tears. It was pretty hard for Sulu to understand what the younger through his sobs, laced with his thick Russian accent.

"I can't. I can't even imagine a woman making me feel the way I feel around you because you are... perfect." It was hard to express the way he actually thought and felt about Pavel, he couldn't find any words to explain it to the poor crying beauty.

"Do.. Do you l-love me?" He spluttered out between sobs before the door handle turned and then the door opened, letting silhouette pass over the threshold. Chekov gasped and clung to Sulu before blushing. Sulu was about to answer when the door opened and caught their both attention. His mouth opened without a word coming out.

"Oh my god!" It was Bones. Chekov bit his lower lip to suppress a scream. He was straddling the Helmsman of the USS Enterprise and they were both stark naked. His eyes went wide as he detached himself from Sulu.

"Uh... Dr McCoy!" Sulu cleared his throat a bit too loudly. What did he want to say right now...? He'd forgotten.

"I'm very sorry, Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Sulu" Bones blushed before hiding his face in his palms. He had never been so ashamed before in his entire life.

"No! No, uhm.. We are! We are... very sorry to... be here like that without... having locked the door." Sulu’s mind was blank.

Chekov, keeping his head down, started getting dressed. He averted Bones' eye contact as he bowed before leaving. "I'm sorry... so sorry, Sulu". Chekov ran down the corridor, back to his own quarters.

_Oh shit_

Sulu didn't move while he watched Pavel getting dressed in a hurry. He couldn't get himself to as he was paralysed with fear. He watched the boy run out of his room regrettably and looked at Bones, who was still standing in front of the door. "Well." was all he could manage to say.

Ensign Chekov was curled up in a ball, crying on his bedroom floor with shame. How could he have let it go so far?

"I uhm.. I do apologize. For.. intruding." Bones spluttered and immediately left the room. Sulu let himself fall into his bed. What exactly did just happen? He turned around and burrowed his face in his pillow. It smelled like Chekov.....

Chekov wrapped his arms around his shaking body as he wiped his tears. He wanted Sulu. He wanted to be held in his strong arms.

Sulu inhaled the beautiful fragrance Chekov has left behind. Wouldn't he be worrying about the boy right now, wishing him to be by his side now, kiss him and telling him that everything's going to be alright, the smell would've made him fall asleep.

"Sulu," Chekov whimpered as the tears dropped like rain down his cheeks. He wanted to be back in Sulu's arms

Sulu’s chest ached as he remembered the tears on Chekov’s face. It really hurt him when he thought back to when Chekov had realised he wasn't actually gay.

The pain was too much. Chekov stood shakily and then headed out of his door. He was going to Sulu's room. It was decided. He needed to apologise and perhaps they could forget about it all. Chekov wanted to erase his memory, to get rid of the pain, the torment of the one you love not loving you back. Hikaru didn’t love him.

Should Sulu maybe go after Chekov and see if he was alright? He knew he wouldn't be able to find any sleep like this. He stood up and searched for something to wear since he was still naked (the condom still on his.. not quite erected cock)

Chekov stumbled his way through the corridors with difficulty. Even after a few years of being aboard the Enterprise, the young Russian always mixed up the corridors because they all looked the same to him. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he read the sign in front of him ‘SCOTTY’S ROOM. IF YOU DON’T HAVE WHISKEY, DON’T ENTER’. Chekov’s eyes went wide. He’d taken a wrong turn again. Hardly surprising. He nearly ended up in Scotty's room which was the last place he wanted to be in his current upset state. Chekov gave up and sunk to the floor, crying.

When Sulu was dressed decently so no one would suspect him to just have snogged with Ensign Chekov, he left to go and find the boy. He was sure that he was going to be upset and it felt like someone had ripped his heart out to think about Pavel crying. So when he found the boy curled up on the floor, tears streaming down his pretty little face, he felt like a part of him had just died. “Pavel..?” He spoke softly and touched his shaking shoulder. He tried to soothe the boy’s pain by pulling him into a strong embrace.

"You don't love me..." Chekov sobbed and buried his face into the crook of Sulu's neck. They stayed like that for a while, the two of them holding each other like the world was about to end and they wanted to spent their last minutes together.

“I didn't actually answer your question, did I?" Sulu said quietly after a while, caressing Pavel’s head.

"No, you didn't" Chekov looked up slowly, a glimmer of hope in his dark eyes. His head was pounding from all of the crying but that didn’t matter now. He was here in this moment, this special moment. He had fantasised for too long about this moment. The moment where Sulu would tell him he loved him. Where Sulu would take his hands in his and confess his undying love for the young Ensign.

"Then I want to, now. I do love you, Pavel Chekov, with all my heart. I have all along without even realising it..."

Chekov’s eyes went wide before he got muster even a few words to say. He loved him! He felt like he was paralysed with a new feeling. Was it relief? Happiness? Who cares, he thought as he leant in to kiss the Lieutenant passionately. The kiss was filled with years of longing and heartache and the fierce kiss that Hikaru returned showed Pavel that he had felt the same. When Chekov pulled away, panting for air, he asked a question that had been bothering him for ages.

“Hikaru, does that mean you’re my boyfriend?”

Hikaru chuckled at the way Chekov rolled his ‘r’ in ‘boyfriend’. "I would not accept anything else." he smiled, wiping away the tears on Pavel’s beautiful bright face.

"I love you, Hikaru Sulu" Pavel entwined his fingers in Sulu's and kissed a trail of kisses along his face. He smiled brightly as Sulu touched his lips softly.

"I love you too, Pavel Chekov." Sulu was glad to have the bright, happy Chekov back because that is the one he actually fell in love with.


End file.
